Trina's Hidden Talent
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: In the series we don't really know why Trina is in Hollywood Arts. We don't even know what her talent is. But what if her talent was dance?


Trina's Hidden Talent

Summary: In the series we don't really know why Trina is in Hollywood Arts. We don't even know what her actual talent is. But what if her talent was dance?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To me I think that Trina is the best character on the show. I love Daniella Monet! She is so talented. I would love it if Dan made an episode that would revolve all around Trina. The episode would also help us answer the #1 question that most people ask about Trina's character. The biggest question, if she can't sing or act how did she get into Hollywood Arts in the first place? My answer is that she is probably a dancer, since we haven't seen her dance yet in the series. This is most likely how she got into the school. (That is we don't find an answer soon.)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 p.m in Los Angeles, California, and Trina Vega was just getting home. She sort of had a rough day with her trying to fit into that damn school. People around that school think she can't do anything that has to deal with talent. They're saying it skipped her generation knowing that her sister Tori Vega has the talent of singing. Her friends have tons of talents. They think Trina never noticed them or pay attention to them, because she just calls them Tori's friends, but she knows their names, last names, and their talents.<p>

Andre Harris, Tori's best friend, an awesome pianist. Even though Trina would never admit it aloud, she quietly thinks it. He can play any instrument and he also a great singer with a tenor voice. She and him really don't get along because just like everyone else Andre thinks that Trina is annoying too.

Beck Oliver, a triple threat, acting, dancing, and singing. When she first heard of Beck he sounded like her kind of guy. Smart and talented, but when she found out he was a grade lower than her, she quickly changed her mind. Even though she still thinks he's kind of cute, but just like everybody at Hollywood Arts he thinks Trina kind of don't belong.

Jade West, most like Tori's enemy than a friend. Trina thinks that Jade has a great voice just like her sister. She went to Karaoke Dokie Night with her sister and heard Jade sing. This was after Trina's mouth had gotten better and decided to go to the club. She heard Cat Valentine sing on that same night. She also had a beautiful voice.

Robbie Shapiro, she never really got the whole puppet thing with Robbie and tries to stay far away from him as possible. She thinks he's one of those ventriloquist or a.k.a "puppet masters" she don't know what to think about his "talent" because his talent didn't really impress her like all of the others did. She kind of thinks it an annoying. The puppet that he carries around also disturbs her.

Trina enters the house. 'They don't know what I'm capable of.' Trina thought. No one's home.

She went upstairs to her bedroom and put away her stuff and did her homework. She usually be talking on the phone with someone but she don't feel like talking to anyone right now.

People sometimes ask her why is she in Hollywood Arts and she says "To sing and act of course duh." But of course the people won't believe it. The real reason why Trina is in Hollywood Arts in the first place is because of her dancing.

Trina loves to dance, been dancing at the age of two. Tori doesn't know of course because she thinks that Trina don't have a talent.

She had changed into a black sports bra with black pants that had white stripes on the side, a black Los Angles cap on her head, and black Nikes. She put her hair into a ponytail and went into her private studio, which used to be the basement, but not anymore.

The 'basement' or private studio was decked out into a real dance studio. It had some music decorations on the walls. There was a long ballet stick. ( **AN: I don't know what you call the stick thing). **There were mirrors up against the wall. She can dance to any kind of music hip hop, latin, pop, rock n roll anything play a song and she'll start moving. Trina also takes a dancing class at the community center. Her specialty for dancing is hip hop. Trina also takes a dancing class at the community center. Her specialty for dancing is hip hop. So she

Deep down Trina knows she loves to dance but she thinks dancers don't get much love than the person who be singing, which is also the person who be at the attention and the love. That is what Trina want. Attention and love.

She turned on the stereo and put in her mix CD, it started playing Go Girl by Ciara. She started dancing to the beat with the choreography she made up with the song. **(AN: Like most dancers Trina only half of the song.) **When she was done she got out of her finishing pose and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and said "To bad no else got the chance to see it."

"I wouldn't say that." She gasped and looked behind her and Tori and her friends watching.


End file.
